Do you guys really not remember?
by LailaHamato
Summary: It's Laila's 16th birthday, but nobody's acting like they care, or remember. Do they really not care/remember or is it an act? 2K14 Verse T-cest at the end(Raph/Laila)


Hey, it's me, so I decided to write another story, since I haven't in a while.

This is OC-centric with a hint of turtle-cest(don't say I didn't warn you)

Takes place in the 2014 movie universe(After the events of unexpected confessions)

Summary: It's Laila's 16th birthday, but nobody's acting like they care, or remember. Do they really not care/remember or is it an act?

Enjoy

Birthday past by?

Laila smiled as she got out of bed. It was October 10th, her 16th birthday. Sweet 16s were always the best. Laila started humming as she grabbed her mask and headed downstairs.

"Hey Laila."

"Hey, Mikey." Mikey was sitting on the couch, trying to beat Diablo course, he kept dying at Belial.

"Why won't you die!?" Laila rolled her eyes and noticed that he hadn't even acknowledged what day it was today. "Mikey, isn't there something more important going on today?" She asked him, hoping he'd remember.

"Oh Yeah..." Laila's eyes brightened slightly, turning them into a light gray. "The finals for the Nintendo Brawl tournament are on, thanks for the reminder." Her face fell, as she faked a smile, watching Mikey run out of the room.

"No problem." Laila grabbed her gamepad and put in _Super Mario 3D World. _The game just loaded when Don sat down beside her.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Go ahead."He grabbed the controller and turned it on as Laila got the game set up, picking Rosalina while Donnie picked Luigi_._ Laila went to find a level that they could do and soon found one. Of course it was one of the first levels but he probably didn't know how to play considering that Raph or Mikey were the only ones who played video games with her. Soon the two were having a blast, from killing the enemies, to accidently killing each other.

"Hey, Donnie!"

"I didn't mean to that time."

"That time?" Laila had rosalina pick Luigi up and throw him off the edge. Soon, they beat the level. Donnie set the controller down.

"Sorry, Laila, I gotta go work on something important."

"It's fine."

_"Did they really forget what today was?" _Laila was about to log him off, when she noticed the controller gone.

"Looking for something?" Laila noticed Mikey holding the controller.

"You gonna play or you just doing that to annoy me?"

"How about both?"

"That's what I thought, hey wanna change your person or not?"

"Nah." They got set up and went to their favorite level to do together, the first level.

"Hey, get the cat suits." Laila noticed him steal them both and nudged him.

"Hey, it's in backup, don't get mad at me!" Laila got the item out of the backup and caught up to Mikey who just lost his to a goomba.

"Son of a- that's it." She couldn't help but laugh at the fact that he lost his catsuit to a goomba.

"See ya." Laila ran ahead on him on the pipe and beat him to the other part of the level where they were more catsuits, and goombas, which Laila went ahead and killed. "There, now you can't lose it again.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny." Laila rolled her eyes and ignore him as she went ahead up to the goal pole, but Mikey quickly caught up. She was already at the goal as she jumped up to the top, earning a 1-up. Mikey glanced at the kitchen door, and left. She watched him go and shut the game off, before grabbing her basketball and shooting some hoops. One was about to go in when it bounced off the rim and Leo caught it.

"Thanks for making me miss."

"You're welcome." Laila rolled her eyes as she caught the ball.

"Hey, wanna play NINJA?"

"Sure. Got nothing better to do." The two played ninja, with Laila winning by one.

"Close game."

"Yep."

"You alright, Laila?"

"Yeah. I just feel like something was gonna happen today, but I guess not."

"Is that why you've been seeming upset?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, sorry. Well, I gotta do something, see you later." Leo headed towards the kitchen and Laila just went to shoot, when Raph caught it and dunked it in.

"Was that necessary?" He tossed her the ball.

"Come on Laila, 1 on 1, just get it past me, we know I'm not that good." Laila sighed but bounced it before zipping past her hotheaded big brother and jumped up to dunk it.

"Nice dunk, shorty."

"I am not short."

"Funsized, whatever. Either way, I'm just teasin ya." He ruffled Laila's hair before her stomach started growling.

"Damn, guess I better go see when dinner's ready."

"I-I'll go check." Raph ran towards the kitchen. '_They're hiding something_'

"Hey wait up." Laila ran after him and froze when she got to the kitchen. The lights were off. Suddenly, they turned on, Mikey jumped out of nowhere and Laila coulda swore she just had a heartattack.

"SURPRISE!" Laila's eyes were wide.

"You guys...remembered?"

"Well, duh." Laila hit Mikey upside the head.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Giving me a heartattack and having a piece of my cake before I got here."

"Still, I seriously thought you guys didn't remember."

"Well, we kinda made it seem like that, didn't we?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Mikey stop eating my cake." Leo glared at Mikey and started chasing him.

"So whose idea was this anyways?" Laila asked, although she was curious for reasons she didn't even know.

"It was Raph's." Donnie replied before heading into his lab.

"Heh, well, they helped too but-" He paused, blushing as Laila kissed his blinked and looked down at his sister.

"Thank you, aniki."

"Uh, yeah, no problem."

"Raph and Laila sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Raph growled, his face turning redder.

"Mikey, you better run." Mikey ran and Raph was gonna go chase him if Laila hadn't stopped him.

"Laila?" She smiled, got on her tip-toes and kissed him, right on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. Raph's eyes were widened in shock. He had a secret crush on her but he didn't think she felt the same. He eventually recovered from the shock, but the time he did, Laila pulled away.

"I love you, Raphie."

"Love ya too."


End file.
